


4.a.m. in the kitchen

by Chloekityee



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloekityee/pseuds/Chloekityee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bon Appétit, Detective Carisi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.a.m. in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indiprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/gifts).



> Purely and really inspired by Indiprincess. 
> 
> If you have a green vest, please put it on before reading it!
> 
> This is my first time to write a fandom. I am not a native English speaker. Mistakes guaranteed.LOL. And I don't mind harsh comments and white lies. So fire away!
> 
> I tried to make it a PWP but turns out the foreplay played the major part and there is barely sex scene. Because I am totally bad at writing sex scenes. Sorry but not guilty.
> 
> At last, Bon Appétit~!

“He is leaving you! He is not the man you used to know anymore...” “No!!” You scream in your dream so loudly that it wakes you up. You open your eyes and look at your left side. Yup, he is still here, sleeping safe and sound like an infant and one hand of his rounding you like he doesn’t want to let go of you.

_Thank God._   You think in relief. You kiss his shoulder gently and get up to head to the kitchen quietly.

It’s four in the morning and dark outside or inside the house.

The dream, nope, the nightmare frightens you a lot. Compared to those raping and murdering, this is nothing. But once it involves someone’s leaving, especially someone you love with your heart, it is a big deal. Yes, it is. You keep drinking cold water glass by glass to clear those voices about leaving you away. At first it works for a few minutes, but somehow they get louder. You heard some subtle footsteps, but you think it is just an illusion and so you ignore them and keep pouring the cold water into the glass.

“Hey.” He whispers and grabs you gently from behind. One hand grabbing around your waist and the other grabbing around your shoulders. Your back touches his chest and his abs because he only wears his pajamas. The voice is familiar but you are still a little bit frightened and the glass in your hand nearly drops.

He noticed and kissed your hair, “You okay? Did you have a nightmare?”  You nodded.

“You wanna talk about it?” He goes on. You turn around and hold his waist tighter, looking upon him because of your lovely height differences.

“Well short version: you changed and left and everyone talked.” You said with a fake calm smile.

His eyes focus on yours, “Nightmare sucks.” He still whispers but in a softer tone. You are the only one that can hear him.

“But good for you, I have a good idea to clear it away.”He smiled, then kissing your forehead, your temple, your nose and your lips. “Is that better?”He asked.

“A little.” You grin for his little silly trick.

“Sonny...”Your eyes fix again but you seem more serious. “Promise me. Don’t leave me and don’t make this nightmare come true. Please?” Your voice can’t help trembling.

“Hey,” He said, holding your face in his hand and rubbing your cheek gently with his thumb, “That’s never gonna happen. You know that. I will stay right here with you as long as you don’t get rid of me. And in fact, you can’t get rid of a detective easily, especially the one named Carisi.” You both grin.

“Smartass.” You finish your word and place your head against Sonny’s chest. His skin is soft but his heart is firm. You love this very much because his heartbeat can make you calm. And that’s why he always put your head against his chest quietly every time you freak out for something. It’ s way more useful than saying “Everything is gonna be okay”. Well you also wouldn't mind hearing that with his cute Staten Island accent.

“And I love you too.” Sonny whispers to your ear, kissing and licking your earlobe. Boy, that’s your sensitive zone. You decide to kiss him back to respond to his teasing. Your lips make him open his mouth and your tongue tangles with his. Then you move your lips toward his adam’s apple and lick it the way he does to your earlobe. The teasing turns you both so on. He lifts your green vest and tosses it on the floor. He glances, specifically, he stares at your body, naked with only black panties. He loves it and you love his staring. It makes you so special.

You pull him away, just a little bit, to take a step back to the table. You sit on it and pull him close to you again. This time, closer. 

Meanwhile, Sonny steps forward, holding your back tighter and kisses you again. His lips move from yours to your neck and lick it with his soft and hot tongue. You have the best kisser in the world and you are proud of calling him yours. You close your eyes and decide to go with it.  You react with groaning and run your fingers through his hair. With no gel on, his hair is a mess but in a sexy version.  His one hand is still holding your back and the other is caressing your body, from your breast to your thigh. You are groaning harder and he grins against your skin for your groaning. Obviously, he is satisfied with your reaction. You blush immediately and tangle his waistband with your legs to pull him even more closely. So close that it is just a cloth of his pajamas and the one of your panties between your thigh and his.  He grins harder. He knows your blush and you are kinda shy at the moment. He loves teasing you. He just loves it.  You pull his pajamas down and grasp his already hard cock, touching it flexibly.

“Wow, someone needs feeding,” Sonny teases your lips and feels your touching “again.”

“Well, since the kitchen needs cleaning anyway.”  You tease back, leading him to lying down on the table with you.

“Bon Appétit, Detective Carisi.”  You whisper against his ear.

“Ditto.”


End file.
